sunset di kuta bali
by ocha gledek
Summary: smua tentang kak ryoushin yang terkena leukimia, ada adegan lemon nya sama kiba, featuring kak ucup sebagai dokter spesialis kanker, dan hinata suster rumah sakit plus temari pendonor nya, ripiu tdk diwajibklan


SUNSET DI KUTA BALI

SUNSET DI KUTA BALI

WARNING: LEMON TAPI TIDAK TERLALU HOT

Artis :

Pemeran utama cewek : Ryoushin

Pemeran utama cowok: Kiba

Pemeran pendukung

-hinata dan pacarnya si ucup

-temari, sebagai kakak nya ryoushin

Sutradara : ocha

Camera : sora aburame

Ide cerita ini, campuran dari : sora dan ocha

(anak esde jaman sekarang…yaelaaahh…)

WARNING LAGIIH :

SORA TIDAK MAU IKUT CAMPUR DALAM PEMBUATAN ADEGAN LEMON

SORA TIDAK BERSANGKUTAN, ITU PERMINTAAN DARI SORA SENDIRI

Mulai, ajee…crewet amat sih ik, narsis nih…

Ocha : yak, para aktris dan actor udah hadir?

Sora: udah. Mulai aja,napa?

Ocha :okee…

Ocha: heii!! Smua nya! Pasang posisi! Siap! Action!

Mulai pilem nya

Adegan kiba dan ryoushin di pantai

Sore sore, pas lagi sunset

Pasir nya putih…mulus, lembut, selembut kulit putih ryoushin

Matahari tersenyum hangat pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermain pasir bersama tersebut, (ceilah, slamat,ya)

Lokasi stdr

"mantep!" saot ocha

" gw gag ikut ikut adegan lemon nya!" bentak sora

"iya, emang, lagian, meski lemon, gak terlalu hot,kok."saot ocha lagi

"halah! Emang omongan lo beneran?"tanya sora

Lokasi syuting kibaryou

Adegan si kiba bergandengan tangan menuju sebuah gubuk kecil diujung pantai

Mereka minum es klapa muda (mana ada klapa tua), romantis banget, satu sedotan,

yaelaaah…

sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan, wuihhh

ciuman di saat sunset, di pantai, pantai kute, lagian kute hari ini lagi sepi…

karna sepi itulah, mereka bisa ciuman tanpa harus waspada di pergokin naru dkk

mereka kembali bermain di pantai indah ituh

berjemur di pantai(sore sore kok berjemur,sih?)

di satu kursi khusus berjemur ituh, mereka berpelukan mesra

tentunya sambil ciuman

lokasi stdr

"wuihhh!! Kak ryoushin emang aktris berbakat!! Kayaknya inih pilem bakalan meledak di bioskop!!" treak ocha

"tapi kepornoan kali, terlalu ngeres!" saot sora sambil nutup mata

Lokasi syuting kibaryou

Kiba dan ryoushin sambil berpelukan mesra, mereka saling tersenyum

Senyum ryoushin yang memang menawan, mempesona, yah, cantik bangetlah

Senyum ituh memang selalu membuat laki laki manapun tergoda untuk berhubungan intim dengan nya

Tapi, tiap ada laki laki yang menawari ryoushin hal seperti itu,..

Laki laki itu pasti mati dalam satu detik!

Karena cinta ryoushin hanya untuk kiba, cieeehh…

Kiba terangsang…

Nafsu nya untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan ryoushin pun makin besar

Kiba tak bisa mengendalikan diri nya lagi,

Sampai akhirnya dia mengatakan

"ryoushin, aku sangat mencintaimu…" bisik nya pada ryoushin

Ryoushin pun tersenyum bahagia

" kamu mau jadi pacar aku?"tanya kiba pada ryoushin lagi

Ryoushin hanya mengangguk (suara nya abis kali, kan ntu penyanyi juga)

Kiba mulai membuka bikini bagian atas ryoushin

Dan ketika ia melihat xx ryoushin yang indah, sensual, seksi dan mempesona

Ia langsung meraba nya dengan lembut

Ryoushin membalas nya dengan ciuman hot di bibir kiba

Lokasi stdr

"anak kecil dilarang lihat yang beginih!!"treak ucup dan hinata menutupi mata sora dan ocha

"yaelah…kak ucup! Hinata! Giliran kalian muncul, bentar lagi,ko…saabar, dong" saot ocha nyengir

"bukan ituh, elo gak boleh liat adegan gituh cha!" bentak sora

"ra! Kalo lo juga nutup mata ik…syapa yang ngurus kamera? "tanya ocha

"udh diber diri'in,nak! Skarang, elo kagak boleh lyat ntu adegan!!" treak nya

Lokasi syuting kibaryou lagi

Kiba memeluk ryoushin dengan erat

"sampai kapanpun, kamu tetap milikku, ryoushin…maukah kau berjanji padaku?"tanya nya pada ryoushin

Ryoushin pun mengannguk lagi

(rasanya adegannya bakalan aneh deh)

Cahaya matahari yang hamper terbenam itu menyinari rambut ryoushin yang indah

Kiba pun membelainya dan mencium ryoushin lagi

Peringatan: sampa sekarang, posisi nya, si ryoushin dan si kiba masih di pantai waktu sunset, dan inih bukan di konoha… inih di bali, lagi syuting pilem

Ryoushin merasa bahagia sekali hari itu

Dia pun memeluk kiba sambil menangis terharu

Yaelllaaaaah, hebat banget tuh kak ryoushin! Berbakat sebagai aktris

"ryoushi, ini sudah hamper malam, gimana kalo kita balik ke hotel? Daripada kamu masuk angin?"tanya kiba

Ryoushin setuju saja

Tiba tiba, ryoushin pingsang gajebo gitu deh(lho?) kiab panic gajebo juga

Muncullah hinata berpakaian suster rumah sakit, dan membawa mobil ambulans

"maaf, apa ini ryoushin?"tanya hinata

"iya, benar? Anda suster,kan? Tolong bawa lah ia.." kata kiba dengan wajah memelas

"tentu saja, nanti saya akan jelaskan, kenapa ryoushin bisa pingsan tiba tiba" sahut hinata langsung, menuju ambulans

Di rumah sakit

Ryoushin lemas dan tergeletak di ruang rawat inap

Di luar kamar

"apah??kanker?? kanker?? Kanker apah?"tanya kiba frustasi

"tapi,kamu harus percaya, ryoushin memang terkena leukimia, sehingga dia menderita seperti itu, hidupnya juga nggak lama lagi…"ucap hinata lirih

Tak terasa…bulir bulir air mata mulai menetes di wajah kiba

"tapi? Kenapa harus ryoushinn??" isaknya lirih "padahal aku baru saja mau melamarnya" kiba masih menangisi ryoushin

Hinata tak kuat menunjukkan rasa sedih nya

Hinata ikut terharu melihat ryoushin dan kiba yang begitu tragis dan mengharukan

Muncul lagi, seseorang dari belakang hinata

"hinata…" sapa orang itu

"ucup" sapa hinata sambil menangiss…

Note: ucup adalah salah satu dokter spesialis kanker di rumah sakit ituh, dan dia adalah pacar hinata

" hinata…tenanglah…ryoushin pasti akan kusembuhkan dan kucarikan donor yang tepat…" sahut ucup sambil mengelus hinata

Hinata masih menangis, ia tak berharap kalo punya nasib seperti sahabatnya, ryoushin

Kiba masih menangisi ryoushin yang koma(eh, mendadak koma,nih)

Lokasi stdr

"waduh! Kak ucup dan hinata juga berbakat,ya?"saot ocha

"iya, makanyaa… untung kita kagak masukin naruto sebagai dokter ahli kanker ituh" jawab sora

"kalo naruto jadi pacar hinata…ucup nya gimana? Lagian naruto juga ga bisa aktinglah…mending kak ucup" saot ocha lagi

Pesan untuk kak ucup: jangan ge er dan besar kelapa!!eh, kepala! Bikin terus fic rate m!!

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"gimana hinata?"tanya ucup

"aku sudah menelpon temari untuk datang dan memeriksa, apakah di bisa donor kan sumsum tulang belakang nya untuk ryoushin" ucap hinata sedikit berharap

"hinata…jangan menangis, aku akan melindungi dan menghiburmu selalu…

Sebagai seorang dokter, aku akan menyembuhkan ryoushin juga" sahut ucup tersenyum pada hinata

"makasih…" balas hinata memeluk ucup

(ge er ,nih…)

Besoknya

Temari diperiksa, apakah ia mampu mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya pada ryoushin

Ternyata hasilnyaa…

Bisa!!

"temari,makasih sekali, ternyata kamu bisa mendonorkan nya untuk ryoushin"kata ucup berterima kasih pada temari

"tidak apa apa, ryoushin adalah adik kesayanganku, karena itu, aku akan menjaganya" balas temari

"jadi, kalau kamu siap… besok akan langsung dioperasi" sahut ucup lagi

"tentu aku siap" sahut temari bahagia karena adik kesayangannya akan segera sembuh

Kiba yang mendengar kabar itu dari hinata langsung bergembira

Esoknya…

"temari? Sudah siap dioprasi?"tanya ucup

"tentu saja…" jawab temari

:jangan ragu, ya…kami semua berdoa untuk keberhasilan nya" ucap hinata menyemangati temari, ryoushin dan temari segera dioprasi

Ucup sebagai dokter yanghandal dan jenius, dengan semangat nya, ia tidak mau mengecewakan hinata.

Dan juga, nyawa ryoushin maupun temari, sekarang ada di tangannya

Di luar kamar operasi

Hinata dan kiba sedang berdoa memohon supaya oprasi berhasil

Beberapa jam kemudian

Ucup keluar dari ruang oprasi

"ber…ha…sil..dengan susah paya..ah…" sahut ucup sempoyongan

_Kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni_

_Kimio kasanette_

_My heart is breaking_

_Surino kateyuku kaze no you ni_

_Tsukami kirenai_

_why is it you?_

_Todokou koto no nai yubisaki _

_Hitori ni giri shimeteru_

_Kawasu koto no nai kotobao_

_Yozora no hoshi ni nagashi_

Ucup mengantar ryoushin dan temari ke kamar rawat inap

"ryoushin ini, detak jantungnya masih belom stabil,sih" sahut ucup lagi

"iya, kami akan berhati hati"jawab kiba

Sampai malam kiba menunggui ryoushin yang masih koma sehabis oprasi

Kan detak jantung nya masih belom stabil,toh

Tanpa alat Bantu pernapasan, belom bisa stabil bernapas

12.00 pm

Tiba tiba, detak jantung ryoushin berhenti

Kiba langsung panic ga karu karuan

Ia pun menangis

"ryoushin, tolong…jangan mati….aku butuh kamu di sini…" isak kiba sambil menggenggam tangan ryoushin

_Mou furimukanai_

_Ah kanashimi sae sesunasa sae_

_Kimi to uramera akashi_

_Ah tadayotteiru_

_Kokoro no kiro no hate_

_I made up my mind_

_Nani mo iwanai huichibaru no_

_Oku de kanjiru_

_You are my truth north_

_Kimi no koe kizandeiru_

_Kotoba ijou ni_

_I know enough_

"ryoushin…aku nggak kuat kalo harus hidup tanpa kamuu…" isak kiba lagi

Kiba meneteskan air mata nya

Mengenang masa masa lalu bersama ryoushin

Banyak kenangan indah antara mereka berdua

_Aishiteru to tsubuyaku yori_

_Kitto kokoro ga yureru_

_Koishiteru to tsutaeru_

_Kizuna ga fukaku ratte_

"sadarlah ryoushin…sadar…jangan tinggalkan dunia, aku butuh kamu…" tangis kiba terisak isak

Kiba pun mencium bibir ryoushin

Sekejab, ryoushin merasa ia hidup kembali

_Ima hitori janai_

_Ah kanashimi sae setsuna sae_

_Nori koete ike sou de_

_Ah mune ni daeta_

_Kimi no omokage ima_

_I will take it here_

Ryoushin merasa, panggilan kiba secara telepatis, telah menarik jiwa nya untuk kembali ke bumi…

Ryoushin membuka mata

Ia melihat dunia

Ia melihat ada orang yang paling ia cintai, dialah kiba

" ryoushin!! Kamu sadarr?? Kamu enggak mati??"tanya kiba pada ryoushin

Ryoushin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

Tiba tiba ucup dan hinata masuk ke ruang itu tentunya temari juga ikut

"ryoushin!! Selamat!!" semuanya terharu dan merasa sangat bahagia.

"ryoushin, kalau kau sudah sembuh total, aku berjanji akan menikahimu" sahut kiba pada ryoushin

"cieeeee" temari ngakak ngikik gajebo sambil godain adek tercinta nya

Ryoushin merasa sangat bahagia

Ternyata, kiba begitu mrncintainya, lebih dari dugaannya

Ocha: cut!

Sora: akhirnyaaaa!!

Ocha! : acting kalian semua baguuus!!

-TAMAT-

YAIYALAH, TAMAT. INIH KAN CUMA ONESHOOT

Untuk kak ryoushin, maafkan saiia kalau ada yang jelek

Untuk kak ucup… jangan ge er!!sekarang buatlah fic ber rate m lagih!! Saiia penasaran!!

Untuk sora, ampuni saya kalau saya memasukkan nama jij ke sini

Ripiu tidak diwajibkan


End file.
